Ein altes Foto
by yoho
Summary: „In einhundert Jahren kommen ein Junge und zwei Mädchen hier vorbei. Die Hütte ist schon halb verfallen. In einem Zimmer entdecken sie einen Schreibtisch. Sie ziehen die Schubladen auf und finden darin ein Foto, auf dem ein Junge und zwei Mädchen abgebildet sind. Die Kinder auf dem Foto tragen ganz altmodische Kleidung. Am unteren Rand stehen ihre Namen: Janek, Sara und Elin."


Title: Ein altes Foto

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Irgendwann, in einhundert Jahren, kommen ein Junge und zwei Mädchen hier vorbei. Die Hütte ist schon halb verfallen. In einem Zimmer entdecken sie einen Schreibtisch. Sie ziehen die Schubladen auf, um zu sehen, ob da noch was drin ist und dabei finden sie ein Foto, auf dem ein Junge und zwei Mädchen abgebildet sind. Die Kinder auf dem Foto tragen ganz altmodische Kleidung. Am unteren Rand stehen in einer Kinderschrift ihre Namen: Janek, Sara und Elin."

Authors Note: Fotos von Ereignissen, die vor dem zweiten Weltkrieg passiert sind, kennen wir fast ausschließlich in Schwarz-Weiß. Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber für mich sind diese Bilder, durch das Fehlen der Farben, immer sehr weit weg. Die Vorstellung, dass das Leben meiner Eltern und Großeltern genau so bunt war wie unser Leben heute ... schwierig.

Allerdings gab es auch schon vor siebzig Jahren Farbfilme und noch früher autochromatische Platten, mit denen sich Farbdias erzeugen ließen. Beim Betrachten eines solchen, einhundert Jahre alten, Farbfotos ist mir die folgende Geschichte eingefallen.

Und noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vierzehn Jahre alt (und ineinander verliebt) sind.

Janek ist Tonks Sohn (die Idee hatte ich schon vor dem siebten Band) und Sara die Tochter von Todesser-Eltern, die Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt und das mit dem Leben bezahlt haben. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie stammt aus Norwegen und lebt erst seit kurzem in der Familie.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Ein altes Foto**

„_Das einzig wichtige im Leben sind die Spuren von Liebe, die wir hinterlassen, wenn wir gehen."_

_Albert Schweitzer_

„Kann ich ein eigenes Zimmer haben?"

Hermine sah von den Hausarbeiten auf, die sie schon seit zwei Stunden korrigierte und betrachtete das jüngste ihrer Adoptivkinder. Elin war in den letzten Wochen deutlich gewachsen. Allerdings nur in die Länge. Dabei futterte sie mindestens so viel wie ein Erwachsener. Am Essen konnte es kaum liegen, dass sie so dünn war.

„Natürlich kannst du ein eigenes Zimmer haben. Wir dachten nur, du würdest gerne bei Sara wohnen, deswegen haben wir dich noch nicht gefragt."

„Ich wohne auch gerne bei Sara", sagte Elin. „Nur, seit sie mit Janek ..." Sie verstummte.

Hermine stand von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl auf und setzte sich auf die kleine Couch, die an der Rückwand ihres Zimmers stand. Elin ließ sich neben sie in die durchgesessenen Polster sinken und stütze den Kopf in die Hände. Hermine streichelte ihren Rücken.

„Lass mich raten. Du hast sie beim Knutschen überrascht?"

Elin lehnte sich nach hinten und sah Hermine an: „Muss man sich zum Knutschen ausziehen?"

„Nicht unbedingt..." Hermine beschloss, das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen. Es sei denn, Elin würde weitere Fragen stellen, was sie aber nicht tat.

Stattdessen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und behielt sie auch dort, als Hermine sie an sich zog.

„So schlimm?"

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Was kann man da machen?"

„Zimmer", antwortete Elin.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Im ersten Stockwerk gab es neben Saras und Janeks Zimmern noch einen Raum, den Harry als Lager nutzte.

„Was sind das alles für Sachen?", fragte Elin und musterte die vielen Holzkisten und Pappkartons, die sich bis zur Decke stapelten.

„Das ist aus einem Haus, das ich mal besessen habe."

„Ist es eingestürzt?"

Harry lachte und legte Elin die Hand um die Schulter. „Nein, es ist nicht eingestürzt. Es hat meinem Paten gehört und ich habe es geerbt. Aber ich wollte dort nicht leben. Also habe ich es Ron und Luna geschenkt als sie geheiratet haben."

„Hele huset?"

„Ich brauchte es nicht und Hermine wollte dort auch nicht wohnen. Es war düster und voller schwarzer Magie. Aber heute ist es sehr, sehr bunt und ein bisschen ... hmmm ... ungewöhnlich."

Elin sah sich in dem Raum um. „Wenn ich hier wohnen soll, dann sind das doch ein bisschen viele Kisten..."

Harry ging zu dem großen Fenster an der Stirnseite des Raumes und öffnete es. Von draußen strömte frische Luft herein und man hörte die Vögel in den Birken vor der Hütte singen.

„Die Kisten sollen auch nicht hier bleiben. Ich könnte sie oben auf den Dachboden schaffen. Gefällt dir das Zimmer denn?"

Elin nickte.

„Na dann. Hilfst du mir!"

Eine Stunde später waren die Kisten, bis auf eine, auf dem Dachboden verstaut.

„Hva er dette?"

Harry winkte Elin zu sich und sie kniete sich neben ihn auf den staubigen Fußboden. Er hebelte mit einem Schraubenzieher den Deckel auf.

„Papir?"

„Ja, aber da ist was drinnen, in dem Papier."

Harry wickelte einen winzigen Stuhl aus. Dann ein Bett, einen kleinen Schreibtisch, einen Schrank, ein zweisitziges Sofa und zum Schluss ein Regal. Die Möbel waren weiß lackiert und nur wenig verschnörkelt. Das Sofa war mit dunkelbraunem Leder überzogen.

„Sind die schön!" Elin nahm ehrfürchtig das kleine Bett in die Hand und betrachtete es von allen Seiten.

Harry stellte den Schreibtisch unters Fenster.

„Wo soll dein Bett stehen?"

„Hier!" Elin ging zu einer Stelle in der Mitte des Raumes. „Und hier der Schrank." Sie deutete links neben die Tür. Dann sprang sie auf die andere Seite: „Hier das Ding mit den Brettern für die Bücher. Und das Sofa kommt hierhin." Elin stellte sich gegenüber ihrem Bett an die Wand.

Harry platzierte die Miniaturmöbel so, wie Elin es vorschlug.

„Komm her!" Er hatte sich in den Türrahmen zurückgezogen.

„Sind die geschrumpft?"

Harry nickte und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Whow!" Sara stand in der Tür zu Elins Zimmer. Die frühere Rumpelkammer war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Der ehemals schmutziggraue Fußboden war jetzt abgeschliffen und holzfarben, die Wände hellorange, der Fensterrahmen weiß, mit gelben Vorhängen und vor dem Bett lag ein bunter Teppich. Dazu die mattweiß lackierten Möbel.

Sara nahm Elin in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. „Das ist hübsch, wirklich."

„Guck mal, was ich gefunden habe." Elin zog Sara zum Schreibtisch hinüber. Dort lag ein quadratisches Stück Glas. Sie hob die Glasscheibe hoch und hielt sie gegen das Fenster. Jetzt erst erkannte Sara, dass die Glasplatte ein Foto zeigte. Ein Junge und zwei Mädchen, etwa in ihrem Alter, saßen auf einer Wiese. Im Hintergrund war Hogwarts zu erkennen. Die drei Kinder hatten sich gegenseitig die Arme um die Schultern gelegt und sie trugen altmodische Kleider. Am unteren Bildrand stand in einer krakeligen Handschrift: Gerry, Samantha und Irma, 1915.

„Wo hast du das her?"

Elin zog die Schreibtischschublade auf. „Das Bild war hier drin. In einem Umschlag, den jemand ganz hinten in die Schublade geklebt hat."

„Ich dachte immer, dass man vor hundert Jahren noch nicht in Farbe fotografieren konnte."

„Doch, das gabs schon", sagte Janek von der Tür her.

Die Mädchen drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Hermine hat mir solche Fotos mal in einem Muggel-Museum in London gezeigt."

Janek quetschte sich zwischen die Mädchen und betrachtete das Bild auf der Glasplatte.

Er musterte ausgiebig die Gesichter der drei Kinder, ihre Kleidung, die grünen Wiesen und das Schloss im Hintergrund. Alles war gestochen scharf.

„Denkt euch die Kleidung weg und das könnten wir sein."

Sara kicherte. „Was, ich soll sie mir nackt vorstellen?"

„Nein, ja. Von mir aus stell sie dir nackt vor. Aber ich meinte in Muggel-Kleidung von heute."

Sara blickte gedankenverloren auf die Glasplatte. „Ja", sagte sie schließlich, „das könnten wir sein."

„Was meinst du", fragte Elin, „ob sie Geschwister waren oder Freunde, die sich auf der Schule kennen gelernt haben?"

Janek betrachtete die Gesichter. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie Geschwister sind. Dazu sehen sie zu verschieden aus."

„Ob sie noch leben?"

Elin wiegte ihren Kopf. „Möglich, aber vielleicht sind sie auch schon gestorben."

„Ob sie glücklich waren?", fragte Sara.

„Bestimmt waren sie glücklich", sagte Elin. „Ich wünsche mir das einfach, dass sie glücklich waren. Genau so glücklich wie wir."

Sara und Janek sahen ihre kleine Schwester an und dann lachten sie alle drei.

„Kom!", rief Elin. „Hermine soll ein Foto von uns machen."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Irgendwann, in einhundert Jahren, kommen ein Junge und zwei Mädchen hier vorbei. Die Hütte ist schon halb verfallen. Die Tür hängt lose in den Angeln, die Fenster sind zerbrochen und durch das Dach regnet es rein. Sie gehen die Treppe hoch und öffnen die Zimmertüren. In dem Raum direkt gegenüber der Treppe steht ein kleiner Schreibtisch, der ursprünglich mal weiß gewesen sein muss. Sie ziehen die Schubladen auf, um zu sehen, ob da noch was drin ist und dabei entdecken sie einen Briefumschlag. Darin steckt ein Foto, auf dem ein Junge und zwei Mädchen abgebildet sind. Die Kinder auf dem Foto tragen ganz altmodische Kleidung. Am unteren Rand stehen in einer Kinderschrift ihre Namen: Janek, Sara und Elin."

Sara sah auf die beiden Fotos, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen. Das ganz alte und das gerade frisch aufgenommene, auf dem sie zusammen mit Janek und Elin auf der Verandatreppe saß.

„Der Junge und die Mädchen fragen sich, was das wohl für Kinder sind, auf diesem Foto. Ob sie Geschwister waren oder Freunde. Sie überlegen, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Ob sie glücklich waren und ob sie noch am Leben sind. Und dann machen sie auch ein Bild von sich und verstecken es in ihrem Zuhause in einer Schublade."

Janek lief nach unten in Hermines Zimmer und kam mit einem Briefumschlag zurück.

„Vent!", sagte Elin und zog Janek das Foto aus der Hand. Dann nahm sie einen roten Stift und zeichnete zwei kleine Herzen zwischen ihre Namen. Sie wartete, bis die Farbe getrocknet war. Dann steckte sie das Foto in den Umschlag und verstaute es in der obersten Schublade ihres Schreibtisches.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Hermine hatte es sich auf der Veranda in einem der Stühle gemütlich gemacht und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Sie hörte das Knarren der Eingangstür und das leise Tap, Tap von Füßen in Wollsocken. Dann zwängte sich jemand neben sie in den Holzstuhl.

Hermine legte den Arm um die Schulter des Kindes.

„Vakker solnedgang."

„Ja, das ist ein schöner Sonnenuntergang heute."

Elin legte ihren Kopf auf Hermines Schulter.

„Mamma?"

„Hmmm."

„Wie langte dauert es, bis so eine Hütte kaputt geht und hier niemand mehr wohnt?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an?"

„Hvorpå?"

„Darauf, ob noch jemand hier leben möchte. So lange, wie jemand diese Hütte mag und hier wohnt, wird es sie auch geben. Sie wird nur kaputt gehen, wenn sie niemand mehr liebt. Das ist wie bei den Menschen."

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile.

„Mamma?"

„Ja, Elin."

„Ich liebe die Hütte, und alle, die hier wohnen. Meinst du, das reicht?"

Hermine wuschelte Elin durch die Haare und legte ihr eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Ich denke das reicht", sagte sie. „Das reicht ganz bestimmt."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Wer selber den Zauber alter Farbfotos spüren will, der kann sich die auch im Netz ansehen. Leider darf ich hier keine Links posten. Ihr findet sie aber unter meinem Nick auf einer anderen großen, deutschen Fanfiktion-Seite. Google hilft in solchen Fällen. Einfach nach yoho und "Ein altes Foto" suchen.

Anregungen für die Geschichte kamen außerdem aus dem Buch ‚Emma och Daniel' des norwegischen Autors Mats Wahl.


End file.
